Aviary
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: She liked flowers, birds and freedom. He already had a garden and he was willing to build her an aviary. Considering who he was, she supposed it was a start.


**Prompt: Songbird (By: Confusedrambler)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome cooed at the songbird resting on her finger. She took her other hand and gently petted the bird's head.

"Aren't you adorable?" she exclaimed quietly, making sure not to scare the bird. "Do you want to sing for me, little songbird?"

The bird chirped lightly, making Kagome beam at it. She looked over her shoulder to grin at her friend.

"Jinenji-kun! This is so much fun. I'm glad I came to visit you!"

The hanyou hummed in agreement, blushing slightly.

Kagome didn't notice, too busy cooing at the bird on her finger.

Suddenly, a very large amount of oppressive youki invaded the field that Kagome and Jinenji were in. Jinenji froze, frightened by the power. Kagome pouted, as the appearance of the youki had cause the songbird on her finger to fly away.

A scowl appeared on Kagome's face, and she stood up from her kneeling position, dusting off her hakama.

"Stupid daiyoukai who doesn't know how to keep his stupid aura to his stupid self," she grumbled angrily.

Jinenji looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that se would say such a thing with the owner of the aura so close.

"Kagome-chan! You shouldn't say things like that," he warned nervously.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's dangerous to insult someone so powerful, especially when they're so close."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

"Indeed," a smooth voice answered, replying for Jinenji.

Both Kagome and Jinenji turned around. Coming over the crest of the hill was the owner of the youki: Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Jinenji's eye's widened even further before his presence of mind returned and he bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn."

Kagome sniffed and crossed her arms, pouting.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, causing a now upright Jinenji to tremble. The daiyoukai walked over and stood in front of Kagome.

"Leave us," he commanded.

Jinenji nodded, walking away slowly, shooting confused and worried looks at Kagome the whole time.

Kagome set her jaw and looked at Sesshomaru from out of the corner of her eye. "This is Jinenji's land. You shouldn't order him around like that. It's rude."

"You left," Sesshomaru said, ignoring her words.

"Obviously," Kagome bit out.

"Why?"

Kagome looked at him, uncrossing her arms only to place them on her hips. "Why? You mean you seriously don't know?"

She scoffed at his blank look.

"Goodness! I don't know why I put up with you sometimes! Why do you think I left, Sesshomaru? I left because you were keeping me stuck in that stupid castle all day!"

Her voice, which had first been slightly raised, had become a whine.

"I wanted to come out and see my friend and the birds!" she said, stomping her foot. "I know being your intended means I can't just travel wherever I want to all of time, but I don't like being locked up, Sesshomaru. You have to give me some freedom," she said, stressing her last two words.

Sesshomaru blinked, waiting some time before speaking. "We will leave."

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, trying not to yell at him the way she was inwardly dying to.

"Fine," Kagome grumbled. "Wait here. I'm going to say goodbye to Jinenji-kun. I'll be right back."

…

"So, I'm going to head out now, okay, Jinenji-kun?" Kagome said, smiling up at the hanyou.

"Un," he murmured.

"It was really great to see you. Thanks for having me, and make sure to tell your mother I said goodbye."

Jeniniji nodded, and Kagome walked away.

"Kagome-chan," Jinenji called hesitantly.

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why are you leaving with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "He's courting me, and I sort of ran away?"

Jinenji's eyes widened. "Seshomaru-sama is…! But I thought Inuyasha-"

"Shh!" Kagome hissed, looking around frantically.

She turned to fully face Jinenji and she shook her head. "Be careful! It's practically forbidden to talk about what may or may not have been going on between Inuyasha and I while in Sesshomaru's hearing range. That's really dangerous," she said in a grave voice.

Jinenji gulped and nodded.

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you again, Jinenji-kun. Take care of yourself and your mother, okay? Bye!"

With that said, Kagome turned around on her heel and walked away, leaving Jinenji to stare after her.

…

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, as soon as she saw him. "I'm ready to go."

She walked up to him and cocked her head curiously at the look in his eye.

"Sesshomaru? You okay?"

The daiyoukai looked down at her calculatingly. "Birds."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in return. "This Sesshomaru would not be adverse to having an aviary constructed in the gardens."

Kagome blinked at his statement before she processed his words. When she had, she closed her eyes and sighed inaudibly.

He was offering to build her an aviary.

Out of all the things she had said she wanted, she shouldn't have been surprised that he choose to focus in on that particular desire.

Kagome shook her head.

No, it wasn't surprising at all.

After all, it was the only thing he could give her without actually having to give up anything he wanted; he could still keep her stuck in his castle if he built her an aviary.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head again as she opened her eyes.

"An aviary would be nice," she said simply.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyebrow lowering at her response, and offered his hand, which she took. His cloud formed at their feet and they took off in the air.

A small smile came to the miko's lips.

She knew he was only offering to build her an aviary to keep her mollified and in the castle, but it was almost rather sweet.

Sort of.

Kagome sighed once more and closed her eyes, resting her head on Sesshomaru's breastplate.

"An aviary would be nice," Kagome repeated in a whisper.

"Hnn."

…

**Tah-dah!**

**I'm going to go work on other things now…**

**T.N.T! **


End file.
